Of Lockers and Lust
by SharpieSam
Summary: Lapis and Jasper enjoy some alone time in the locker room. At least, that was the plan anyway... Non-Abusive Jaspis. Football AU
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ _This fanfic will be NSFW Jaspis so fair warning! Also, this fanfic is inspired by xxxubbles on Tumblr's football AU! I hope you enjoy and I will be making a part two if this goes well!_

* * *

"Go Ruby!" Sapphire's cheerful voice rang through the football field as she waved her pom-poms in the air, hoping to get the attention of the red player. Her hair bounced with her body as she jumped up and down, showing her energetic personality off when she noticed she was the only one showing so much enthusiasm. Sapphire turned looking at Lapis who stood with shaking knees as she struggled to keep up with the shorter cheerleader. "Lapis, what is up with you today? You're usually the one to steal all the attention. You slacking off today?" Sapphire teased. Lapis glared at the light blue haired cheerleader with sweat dripping down her panting face. Sapphire stuck her tongue out playfully before turning her back to Lapis again.

Lapis let out a heavy sigh and placed her palms on her shaky knees. Her face was beet red and she was sweating more than usual.

"Lapis, are you okay? Do you need a break?" Pearl asked with genuine concern. Lapis opened her mouth to speak but quickly clamped it back shut and turned away from the pale cheerleader with her hand over her mouth. "Lapis, if you are ill you should take a break. Maybe it's the heat?" Pearl suggested.

"N-no. No. It's fine. Really, P-Pearl. I just…need a s-second." Lapis insisted with a huff. Pearl looked at her with furrowed brows before turning back to the crowd, leaving Lapis under the shade.

Lapis panted heavily. To any other person, it probably looked like she was getting heat stroke or about to throw up, but that was far from the actual reason. Lapis gripped the edge of her short skirt and bit her lip.

'Stupid Jasper. Stupid bet.' She thought in her head as the bullet vibrator ravaged her insides. After losing a bet to Jasper, Lapis was subjected to keeping a vibrator inside of her through an entire game. It was only to be removed by Jasper after the game had ended, and it was driving her insane. She didn't even remember what the bet was with her mind was glazed over in a pleasured haze. 'It's only the second quarter!' Jasper whined in her head, cursing multiple times. Lapis rubbed her legs together and wiggled her hips, trying to ease the pressure only to have the vibrator lodge deeper inside. 'Dammit!' she hissed before taking a deep, shuttering breath. 'It's okay, Lapis. The game is halfway over. You just have to power through this. Just pretend like nothing is there!' she coached to herself. Her mind was in a haze, but until the game ended, there was nothing she could do.

* * *

The end of the game came with another roaring win. Everyone was celebrating and while Lapis was happy about the victory, the last cheer really drove her insane with all the jumping which caused the vibrator to go even deeper inside her.

"Yo, Lapis! We're all going to grab pizza to celebrate! You coming or what?" Amethyst yelled halfway out the door of the locker room. Lapis looked around to see the locker room practically emptied of everyone except for herself and Amethyst.

"Uh, I'll meet you there! I think I left my, uh, water bottle on the field." Lapis lied.

"Whatever, hey guys wait up!" Amethyst yelled out to the other players and cheerleaders who were already out the door and ran after them herself. Lapis let out a heavy sigh and sank back on the bench. Her lower half was practically numb now with the vibrator in for the last few hours. If Jasper didn't get in here soon, Lapis might as well just finish herself off. Lapis glanced around nervously at the thought before she hesitantly hooked her finger on her waistband.

"What do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice boomed. Lapis nearly jumped in her seat when she heard the captain's voice ring in her ears.

"J-Jasper!" Lapis stuttered standing up. Jasper quickly pushed the frail cheerleader against the locker doors. "I-uh-"

"Trying to pleasure yourself? Need I remind you that _you_ are the one who lost the bet?" Jasper said with her teeth showing.

"Who cares about the stupid bet? I don't even remember what it was." Lapis muttered under her breath, looking at her feet. Jasper roughly took Lapis's chin in her massive hand, forcing the cheerleader to look at her in the eyes.

"Doesn't matter, I still won, like I always do." Jasper smirked. She roughly shoved Lapis down to her knees. "I think you know what to do." Lapis frowned and glared at Jasper.

"You are so impatient." Lapis insulted and easily rolled off the captain's tight pants. She had already seen the bulge underneath the pants, but she was still caught with surprise when Jasper's huge erection sprung out. Lapis ran her soft hands across the base of it, lightly stroking the long shaft. "Honestly, I've had a vibrator in me through the entire game and you have the nerve to make me pleasure you first?" Lapis complained. Jasper growled and roughly gripped the back of Lapis's head.

"Yeah, and if you don't get to sucking you can forget about sleeping tonight without another vibrator up your ass!" Before Lapis could retaliate, Jasper shoved her member down Lapis's throat. Lapis involuntarily gagged and coughed when it was finally removed.

"Okay! Okay! Geez, you don't have to be so damn rough about it." Lapis said taking the erection in her hands, stroking it up and down, lightly licking the tip.

"Ngh, don't tease." Jasper hissed.

"Look who's talking." Lapis mumbled before talking the throbbing member in her mouth, licking and sucking it up to the base. Jasper threw her head back and let out a gasp.

"Fuck, Lapis." Jasper mumbled. Lapis could feel her own entrance dripping all over the floor and her hands slipped downward in desperate need to pleasure herself. "Don't you dare." Jasper breathed noticing the slim girl wanting to touch herself. Lapis growled, sending vibrations through her mouth. She sped up her pace, knowing that the sooner she got Jasper to cum, the sooner she could get to her own climax. Lapis sucked hard on Jasper's member and stroked the base quickly, building friction. "L-Lapis!" Jasper hissed and grabbed the blue skinned girl's hair, spilling herself into her throat. "Ngh, fuck." Jasper panted before letting go of the kneeling cheerleader. Lapis wiped her mouth and stood back up, pressing her breasts on the captain's stomach.

"Now, how about you stop being a jerk and let me cum already?" Lapis purred. Jasper smirked, admiring the slim girl's boldness. Jasper quickly turned Lapis around so that her back was facing her and shoved her into the lockers on the opposite side.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard the only name you'll cheer in the next game will be mine." Jasper said licking Lapis's ear. Lapis shuttered. Jasper quickly went to work, slipping off the few items of clothing off the cheerleader, admiring her body in the process. The vibrator still fit snug inside her dripping entrance. Jasper couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight of the girl whose juices were leaking all over the floor. "Damn, Lapis you're so wet." Jasper said running her two fingers across her slit.

"Agh! Th-That's because it's been in me for the past few hours, you bastard!" Lapis cursed, feeling Jasper press her giant palm on her core. "S-shit." Jasper withdrew her fingers and eagerly lapped up the slick juices. Lapis could only stare with a blush on her face. She slammed her fist against the locker with a frustrated groan. "Dammit, Jasper, just take it out and fuck me already!"

"Now look who's impatient." Jasper said taking out the vibrator. Lapis shuttered at the sudden emptiness and nearly fell to her knees.

"S-shut up y-you hypocrite." Lapis breathed. "Honestly, you're th-Agh!" Lapis gasped as she felt Jasper's thick member push into her body all the way up to the base. She could feel her opening stretch as Jasper's massive cock pushed into her and Lapis's mouth opened in a silent scream.

"What was that, Lapis?" Jasper teased, using her free hands to tease Lapis's small breasts. Lapis gasped, trying to form words but could not seem to do anything but moan indecently. Jasper started thrusting in and out of Lapis's small frame, mercilessly pounding into her. Lapis groaned and cursed under her breath as she felt her tight opening stretch and squeeze the captain's rough cock. "Damn, Lapis. It's so easy to fuck you with how wet you are. You must have been dying for this all day, haven't you?" Jasper chuckled noting the amount of sex juices dripping out of Lapis. Lapis's hands balled up into fists against the locker doors, her knuckles almost turning white.

"J-Jasper!" Lapis finally managed to mutter. "Fuck! Jasper don't stop! Ugh!" Lapis could feel herself getting rammed against the locker with such force the entire locker seemed to shake with them. Lapis's eyes turned upward and she couldn't help but glance into the holes that were in the lockers when her pupils shrunk in shock.

"F-Fuck, Lapis! I'm gunna-!" Jasper sped up and Lapis could feel her own orgasm coming, but her eyes were still staring at disbelief into the locker where a set of green eyes stared back.

"Peridot?!" Lapis yelped in shock when Jasper suddenly bucked into her and threw her head back; her thoughts were quickly discarded when body was taken over by the powerful orgasm. "Ughn!"

"Peridot?" Jasper couldn't help but yelp in surprise when Lapis screamed the manager's name instead of Jasper's. Despite the shock, the feeling of Lapis's walls clenching on her member sent the captain over the edge. Jasper gasped as another orgasm wracked her body and her cum filled the gasping girl. She fell back onto the bench in exhaustion, the thin cheerleader following and landing right on her lap. "Lapis, w-why did y-you-" Jasper panted looking for an explanation from the blue haired girl. Lapis sat in shock as her eyes stared at the locker she was just leaning against. Jasper stared at it too and her jaw dropped when she saw it slowly creak open, revealing the green statistician who stood inside with trembling and soaked thighs.

"Peridot?!"

* * *

 _A/N: Leave a review for more!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Here is part 2! This part will be Peridot and how the poor girl ended up trapped in the locker._

 _Stay tuned for part three!_

* * *

 _Thirty Minutes Ago_

Peridot sat on the benches and tapped on her phone. Checking statistics and looking at the notes she had taken during the game. Without taking her eyes off the screen, she reached for the clipboard with the game statistics written on it when suddenly a foot slammed onto the bench. Peridot jumped, letting out a surprised yelp.

"Hey Peridot!" Amethyst smirked. Peridot rolled her eyes at the sight of the player and tried to go back to her planning.

"What is it Amethyst? Can't you see that I am busy?" Peridot said coldly.

"Awe, Peridot lighten up. I know you're our manager, but you're way too uptight!" Ruby scoffed sitting on the opposite side of where Amethyst was, sandwiching the tiny green statistician between two football players. Peridot squeaked nervously.

"I really should get back to work, guys." Peridot said. Amethyst threw her arm around Peridot's thin shoulders.

"You know what, Peri. If you're so intent on getting work done, I think you'll do better in a more…quiet place." Amethyst looked over at Ruby with a smirk. Peridot shrank backwards.

"I got the rope!"

"I got the tape!"

"Wait, wait! Amethyst, Ru-mmhf!" Peridot was thrown back by the huge players. Amethyst quickly had the manager's hands and feet tied together and Ruby easily duck taped her mouth shut. 'Not again!' Peridot thought. Being the smallest and the thinnest, she was always the one to get tossed around by the players and shoved into lockers. Clearly, today was no different.

Peridot angrily growled from within the locker. This happened so often that she already knew how to get out of Amethyst's knots. She was already out of the ropes that were around her feet when the team left for pizza. Peridot shrugged her shoulders back and forth, wiggling out of the ropes. She was slim enough to slip free of them within minutes and yank off the tape around her mouth. She winced and quickly reached for the locker door when a loud slam made her jump.

"What do you think you're doing?" The football captain's voice boomed. Peridot shrank back in the locker.

'Not Jasper!' she screamed in her head. Jasper was just as bad as the other players, if not worse.

"J-Jasper!" Lapis's tiny voice sounded. Peridot straightened in interest at the sound of the cheerleader.

"Trying to pleasure yourself? Need I remind you that _you_ are the one who lost the bet?" Jasper said. Peridot shivered. What is going on? A bet? Is that why Lapis was acting so oddly during the game? Peridot peered through the holes of the locker and saw Jasper from behind push Lapis down to her knees.

"I think you know what to do." She said. Peridot's jaw dropped when she saw Lapis roll down Jasper's pants and her eyes widened at the sight of the captain's member. Peridot slapped her hand over her mouth to prevent her from gasping.

'No way! This is not happening! Not now!' Peridot panicked. She felt a warm liquid drip down her nose and she blushed, trying to wipe her nosebleed away as she continued to watch.

Lapis took in Jasper's length and sucked hard. She could see her saliva drip down on her blue chin and drip on to the floor when she noticed her mouth wasn't the only thing dripping. Lapis's hand drifted down to her dripping entrance.

"Don't you dare." Jasper rasped with her hands in Lapis's hair. Peridot panted, pulling at her collar. She felt hot, and it was not from being crammed in a locker. Lapis continued sucking, her head bobbing back and forth as her hair moved with her. Jasper let out a moan and threw her head back. Her body shook as she came into Lapis's mouth and Peridot stared with widened eyes. Lapis stood and pressed herself up against Jasper.

"Now, how about you stop being a jerk and let me cum already?" she said. Peridot gulped and rubbed her legs together, feeling herself get moist. Jasper quickly turned Lapis and slammed her against the locker Peridot was hiding in and Peridot backed up in shock.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard the only name you'll cheer in the next game will be mine." Jasper hissed, now louder since she was closer. Peridot shook in both fear and arousal. Lapis let out a yelp as Jasper roughly slammed into the thin cheerleader. Peridot felt the locker shake as Jasper mercilessly pounded into Lapis and Peridot could only stare.

"Fuck! Jasper don't stop! Ugh!" Lapis yelled. Peridot's face was heated with a blush and she nervously trailed her fingers down to her waistband. It was just so tempting. Peridot slipped her hand in her pants and let herself rub her swollen clit, nearly letting out a squeak in pleasure. Jasper moaned as she sped up and Peridot did the same. Her eyes stared out the holes at Lapis whose mouth was open, panting loudly. Lapis opened her eyes and Peridot's eyes widened when they met. The two stared at each other, separated by nothing but the metal door of the locker.

"Peridot!?" Lapis yelped in surprise before she shook with her orgasm.

"Peridot?!" Jasper screamed in surprise before she came into Lapis. The two fell back onto the bench sweating and panting. Peridot stood frozen in fear as the door of the locker slowly squeaked open.

She was as good as dead.

* * *

 _A/N: Leave a review if you want part three!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Alright here is the long anticipated part 3! You are all so dirty, but I'm going to be honest when I say that this part was a little **much** even for me writing this. I do apologize ahead of time if I went a bit overboard but I went over this and revised so much I just thought I ought to post it. _

_Enjoy the grand finale!_

* * *

"Peridot!?" the two sat on the bench with their jaws dropped, staring in shock at the manager who stood shamefully quivering in the locker.

"H-hello…Jasper…Lapis…" Peridot stammered at a loss for words. Jasper and Lapis sat in silence, not knowing how to respond to the intruder. Peridot gulped and grabbed her bag from the bottom of the locker. "W-well, it is getting fairly late and I should be on my way now, good night to you two and-ah!" Peridot turned to leave but jumped when she saw the football captain slam her hand against a locker, blocking the exit.

"Where do you think you're going, _manager_." Jasper spat. Peridot shrank and took two steps backwards.

"Oh, you know, home…we…I…have a busy schedule tomorrow." Peridot chuckled nervously, trying to back away from the captain only to bump into the cheerleader who stood behind her.

"Oh? You're leaving in those clothes?" Jasper asked gesturing to her sweaty and messy form.

"Ah, it's fine really. I'll just-guh!" Peridot jolted when she felt Lapis's hands on the zipper of her green jacket.

"You might as well change, Peridot. We _are_ in a locker room after all." Lapis insisted, whispering in Peridot's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah, we can't have our manager show her face out in this condition." Jasper said, her eyes focused on Peridot's extremely wet shorts.

"F-fine! If I change, will you let me go home?" Peridot grumbled, trying to hide her nervousness. Jasper grinned.

"Of course." Peridot gulped nervously but decided obeying was the best opinion at this point. She dug around her bag for her spare change of clothes and placed them on the bench beside her. She knew the two were staring at her and her face heated up in a dark blush as she slipped off her top and shorts, leaving her in nothing but undergarments. Peridot grabbed her fresh pair of shorts, ready to slip them on top of her panties when a blue hand stopped her. Lapis grabbed the band of Peridot's panties and stretched them.

"Peridot, aren't you going to change out of your panties?" Lapis asked.

"Wh-why would I?" she stuttered.

"They're just so," Lapis released the stretched band and it snapped against Peridot's skin harshly, earning a surprised yelp from the manager, "wet."

"Okay! Okay! I'll change them!" Peridot stammered, hoping Lapis would back off. Peridot wiggled her hips and slid the thin green fabric off, throwing them aside and reaching for a new pair when a rope suddenly lassoed around her neck, causing her to jerk back. Peridot's eyes widened in horror when she realized who was holding the other end.

"Hm, I wonder why there was all this rope in that locker." Jasper smirked.

"I-It was Amethyst and Ruby's fault! They tied me up and locked me up!" Peridot admitted, hoping Jasper would go easy on her.

"Oh? Well, that explains a lot. Still, it would be a shame for all this rope to go to waste, wouldn't you agree Lapis?" Before Peridot could react, Lapis had her wrists tied together behind her back.

"Agreed, Jasper." Lapis smirked, gently trailing her fingers down Peridot's thighs.

Within minutes, Jasper had worked the rope around Peridot to the point where Peridot was completely bound and immobilized. Peridot tried to squirm and work her way out of the bounds, but the way Jasper had tied it made it so that every movement would send the rope rubbing against her aroused opening.

"J-Jasper! Please-ngh! Y-you don't have to do this!" Peridot nervously said. Jasper simply laughed.

"Oh, Peridot. You may be manager, but I'm still the captain of this team, and I say that you need punishment." Jasper smirked and pushed Peridot down to her knees, only unlike Lapis who was sitting on her knees, Peridot was stuck with her knees on the ground and her rear in the air. Jasper held Peridot's bound wrists to keep her up and right in front of her hard member. Peridot's eyes widened and she gulped. "Since you spent all that time spying on us, you should know what to do, isn't that right, Peridot?" Jasper hissed. Peridot gulped, knowing there was no way to escape, she hesitantly swallowed Jasper's large member down her throat and sucked hard. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed being submissive and she enjoyed this immensely. Peridot sucked harder and bobbed her head back and forth, using her tongue to coat Jasper's throbbing length with her saliva. Peridot pulled back and gasped in a mouthful of air.

"Oh my gosh, Jasper." Peridot panted. Each movement caused the ropes to tighten and she felt her entrance drip with desire.

"Don't stop!" Jasper hissed and roughly gripped Peridot's hair, thrusting into her mouth viciously. Peridot moaned and felt saliva drip down her chin as Jasper continued her assault. She twisted her wrists around in a desperate attempt to pleasure herself, but only found the ropes tighten and Jasper's grip on her as well. Jasper's member throbbed in Peridot's throat and she could feel the captain nearing her orgasm. "Fuck! P-Peridot!" Jasper growled in her throat. Peridot sucked harder and pressed her tongue against Jasper's thrusting member, earning a loud groan from the captain as she emptied herself into Peridot's mouth. Jasper pulled out and Peridot was about to spit out the foul tasting cum when Jasper suddenly tilted her chin up with a dangerous smile.

"Were you planning on letting all that go to waste?" She asked with a grin. Peridot quickly shut her mouth and shook her head, swallowing. Jasper grinned and made her way over to Peridot's rear which was still shakily in the air, keeping her grip on the girl's bound wrists. "I think you've been tortured enough today. How about a little reward?" Jasper said, tugging the rope away from Peridot's entrance. Peridot groaned as she felt one of Jasper's fingers rub up against her soaked opening.

"Ngh, Jasper!" Peridot groaned, grinding herself up against Jasper's huge calloused palm. Jasper licked her lips and pressed her thumb into Peridot's tight ass. "Jasper! W-wait! What are yo-" Peridot gasped as she felt her hair being tugged at. Peridot's eyes darted to the blue hand that was curled in her hair and she looked at Lapis who ominously hovered over the statistician.

"How about you stop focusing on what Jasper's doing and start focusing on what you _should_ be doing." Lapis grinned. Peridot's eyes darted to Lapis's dripping entrance and her face heated up. Peridot groaned as she felt Jasper's thumb prod her asshole and gasped, savoring the sensation. However, Jasper was not a patient individual. Jasper roughly tugged on Peridot's bound wrists and easily thrusted her entire length into the soaked manager's rear.

"Ahh-!" Peridot screamed but was quickly silenced by Lapis who forced Peridot against her swollen clit. Peridot's eyes widened as she slowly started to lick circles around Lapis's clit.

"Ngh, you better stay quiet, Peridot. You wouldn't want the other members catching their respectable manager doing something like this, now would you?" Lapis snickered. Peridot moaned loudly, running her tongue across Lapis's opening hungrily. Her body shook as Jasper continued to assault Peridot's ass and Peridot winced as she felt her opening stretch painfully yet pleasurable. Lapis tightened her grip on Peridot's hair and moaned as she felt Peridot's tongue thrust into her dripping sex. Jasper grunted feeling Peridot tighten around her huge length.

"Ah, Peridot!" Jasper groaned and she sped up, thrusting mercilessly into Peridot who quaked beneath the football captain. Jasper twisted and rubbed Peridot's swollen clit and Peridot let out a pleasure filled moan against Lapis.

"J-Jasper! L-Lapis! Oh for the love of gem, yes!" Peridot panted. The frail manager was losing her mind. The ropes biting into her skin and the feeling of Jasper roughly thrusting into her ass was all too much. "Ah-!" Peridot moaned as Lapis dug her nails into her hair.

"Don't you dare stop!" Lapis hissed, feeling herself nearing her own finish. Peridot sucked hard on Lapis's clit and she moaned loudly, throwing her head back. "Ah! Peridot, shit!" Lapis cursed. Peridot's toes curled as she felt the fiction increase. Jasper was nearing her end as well and Peridot could feel it. Saliva and sex fluids dripped down Peridot's chin as she licked Lapis's clit.

"Peridot! Agh! I c-can't! I'm gunna-Ah!" Lapis's body shuttered as she came and squirted onto Peridot. Her orgasm rocked her body and she shivered, panting loudly. Peridot panted, licking her lips. She was close to her own edge.

"Jasper! Ngh! Please!" Peridot begged. Jasper growled and sped up.

"Please what? Be more specific, _manager_." Jasper groaned. Peridot threw her head back in pleasure.

"J-Jasper! Please! Ngh-Please let me cum!" Peridot yelped as Jasper thrusted her entire length into her small frame. She felt Jasper's length all the way to the hilt in her ass.

"J-Jasper!" Peridot screamed as her body shook with her orgasm, her eyes rolling back half lidded in pleasure. She tightened around Jasper and the captain groaned loudly.

"Sh-Shit! Peridot!" Jasper emptied herself in Peridot and came hard. Her nails dug into Peridot's wrists as she climaxed. Jasper gasped and she pulled out of Peridot, panting wildly. Her grip on Peridot loosened and the manager collapsed to the ground, still shaking from her orgasm. Jasper breathed and glanced over at Lapis who was still leaning against the lockers panting heavily. A few minutes passed before Jasper shakily got back on her feet, glancing at Peridot who was still shaking from the aftermath. Jasper smirked.

"What do you think, Lapis? What should we do with the manager?" Jasper grinned. Lapis couldn't help but smile as well.

"I think I have the perfect idea." Lapis said with her vibrator in hand.

* * *

"I can't believe you forgot about her!" Ruby hissed angrily, throwing the locker room door open.

"Hey! You forgot about her too, moron!" Amethyst hissed. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let's just get the nerd out before she suffocates to death or something." Amethyst grumbled, opening the locker only to fall back in shock. "What the fuck?" she yelped with wide eyes.

"What? What happened- Oh my fucking gem!" Ruby's jaw dropped at the sight. Peridot was propped up against the back of the locker with nothing but a blindfold, a gag, and the ropes that kept her bound. A vibrator was inside her, causing her knees to quiver and a note was taped to her chest.

" _Shove someone else in a locker again and this'll be you next time._

 _Signed,_

 _Jasper"_

* * *

 _A/N: Did I go too far? Let me know in the reviews!_


End file.
